


Don't Leave

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppose Donald 'Ducky' Mallard decided it was time he retired.  This might be what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

It was well past quitting time and Palmer was wondering around in a daze. Only that morning Ducky had announced his plans to retire. 

Mr. Palmer, I think it’s time I retired, hand over the reins, so to speak.”

“Doctor Mallard, you can’t be serious. But…but…why?” Palmer was positively flabbergasted. “Have you discussed this with Gibbs yet?”

“As you know, I quite recently had to put mother into a nursing home. Her prognosis, I fear, is not the best.” Ducky sighed heavily. “As for telling Gibbs, well, no I haven’t. I was hoping you’d have some suggestions as to how I break this to him.”

Not only Gibbs, Palmer thought, there was Tony, Ziva, and McGee. Not to mention Abby! Abby was going to freak. Everyone loved Ducky, even…the realization hit him in the gut…him. 

Doctor Mallard, he could never call him Ducky, he had too much respect for the man who had been his mentor ever since he’d started working at N.C.I.S. Even his rather long winded stories, that most people found annoying, Jimmy found enjoyable. The prospect of never again hearing those stories was too much.

There was only one person he could turn to at a time like this. Jimmy pulled out his cell phone and dialed. The conversation was short. “DiNozzo. Evidence locker. Fifteen minutes.”

Tony was standing facing a table full of evidence when Jimmy got there. Only when they were standing side by side did Tony speak, “Palmer. Talk to me.” 

“Tony,” Palmer acknowledged and slid a cup of coffee in front of Tony. Not just any cup of coffee either. Jamaican Mocha.

Their meeting like this had all started three years ago, when Gibbs had gone on hiatus. Tony had been put in charge of the team and there had been times he needed someone to confide in. He could have used Ziva or McGee as a sounding board, but he was their team leader and he didn’t want someone second guessing him. He needed someone who was non-judgmental. That was Palmer. This was, however, the first time that Tony was returning the favor. Now how to broach the subject? Jimmy decided straightforwardness was called for.

“Doctor Mallard is retiring.”

That took Tony by surprise, so much so that he dropped the cup he was holding.

“Are you sure?”

“He told me so himself this morning.”

“Does Gibbs know?”

“I don’t think so. At least, not yet.”

“I’d hate to be the one to tell him.”

“Tell me what?”

Both men froze. Somehow Gibbs had managed to sneak up on them. Tony turned and looked at Gibbs a fake smile plastered on his face. “Hi, Boss.”

“I’ll repeat the question, DiNozzo. Tell me what?”

“Nothing, Boss. I’ll just…” Tony sputtered. He began slowly backing away and hit the elevator button, which thankfully opened right away, making good his escape. Gibbs stood there wondering what the hell was going on. He turned to question Palmer but by that time he too had already vanished. 

A sly smile passed over Gibbs’ lips. He picked up the fallen cup, which had fortuitously landed upright, took a sip almost spitting it out, and grimaced. 

***

With a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, Gibbs stormed into autopsy, catching Ducky by surprise. Palmer, standing next to Ducky studying the x-ray on the wall, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Jethro, what brings you here?” Ducky asked. As far as he knew, none of the bodies waiting Ducky’s special brand of attention were of remote interest to the Special Agent .

“When were you going to tell me, Doc-tor Mall-ard?” Gibbs drew out Ducky’s name on purpose, letting Ducky know just how pissed he was.

There was only one way Gibbs could have found out. He turned to Palmer his eyes burning with indignation.

“I…may have…mentioned… something…to Tony.” Palmer’s Adam’s apple bobbed up-and-down, his voice growing softer as his confession went on forcing the other men to strain to hear. “I think I’ll go…now.” Palmer started backing away; his eyes shutting as he heard the clump of heavy shoe’s on the metal floor even as the glass door slid open behind him. It could only be one person. Abby.

“Ducky, tell me it isn’t so,” she wailed, throwing her arms around the shorter man’s neck. With her shoes, she towered a good three inches over the good doctor.

Ducky sighed. “Can we not talk about this later? Perhaps over a meal? My place, tomorrow night?”

Gibbs gently pulled Abby away. “All right, Ducky. Tomorrow night.”

As they walked past him, Jimmy looked down at the floor and wished he could turn invisible. 

“Mr. Palmer!” Palmer cringed at the sharp tone of Ducky’s voice. Hesitantly he looked up; he could well imagine the angry look on in Ducky’s face. He didn’t expect it, when Ducky’s face softened. “Thank you, Jimmy. I wasn’t sure how I was going to tell them.” His face turned stern once again. “You will, however, be expected to help with the preparation of said meal.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Palmer smiled joyfully, grateful that his boss wasn’t mad at him.

***

The next day Ducky pulled up to his home with Palmer in the passenger seat.

Palmer was impressed, not only by the size but the grandness of it, he hadn’t been sure what to expect. The house looked like Ducky. Stately and dignified all at the same time. “Wow, Doctor. Your home is very…nice…and huge.”

“A bit too huge I’m afraid, now that mother is no longer here.” Ducky sighed sadly as he walked up the steps and used his key to open the front door. A loud of chorus of sharp barks herald their arrival. 

“Down, down,” Ducky ordered. A bit too late as it turned out, because Jimmy having been rushed by several dogs at once, sat cross legged on the floor laughing in delight. Mrs. Mallard's remaining corgis, had surrounded him, jumping all over him, and licking his face. “My word. I have never seen them take to anyone like that.”

“I love dogs and I guess they love me,” Palmer explained while he straightened his glasses and finally manage to rise to his feet, bending down to give each corgi a final pat on the head.

Ducky took off his jacket, hanging it and his hat on the coat rack in the hall, before leading the way to the kitchen. The agency that had taken care of his mother now took care of him, making sure that his cupboards were well stocked. All it had taken was one phone call and all the ingredients for tonight’s menu were on the counter ready and waiting.

Handing over an apron, Ducky immediately started preparing the food. There was an easy camaraderie as the two men worked together preparing the meal. Palmer caught on quickly enough and even made a suggestion or two that made organizing easier.

***

Jimmy stayed in the background keeping close to the kitchen as the rest of the team members showed up. Ziva was the first to show, closely followed by Tony and McGee. Palmer watched as Ducky greeted each in turn, impressed with the composed manner in which he interacted with his guests. The man was a class act as he graciously offered each guest a before-dinner drink. The doorbell rang and Jimmy offered to answer it. The smile of gratitude on Ducky’s face made it worth it.

Palmer barely turned the handle when the door flung open, smashing him in the face. 

“Duuuuckeee,” Abby squealed as she brushed past Palmer, moving as fast as her three inch thick soles let her and got a strangle hold around Ducky’s neck. “Say it isn’t so.”

Palmer stood behind the door, wondering if his eardrum would ever be the same as he rubbed his nose where the door hit it. Gibbs smiled sympathetically as he entered, sending a slight nod to Palmer.

“Abby,” Gibbs said firmly as he gently disentangled Ducky from her grasp. “Let the man breath.”

Abby pouted prettily, before reluctantly letting go.

“Why don’t we eat first?” Ducky suggested.

***

Palmer sat at the end of the table across from Ducky and twirled the stem of his wineglass, pretty much unnoticed by the other people at the table. That was okay by him; he preferred staying in the background. The meal had been cooked to perfection. They had worked well together, in harmony and Palmer was reminded of his days as a waiter as he helped serve the food. Now he looked around the table. The mood was pretty much somber. Ziva and Tony had made a valiant effort to keep the conversation light, but it hadn’t worked. Abby had shown great restraint; waiting until the meal was almost over before badgering Ducky about his leaving. 

“Okay, Ducky. Explain to me why you are quitting,” Abby demanded.

“Abigail.” Ducky started in on his explanation, pausing as Abby bristled at his formal use of her name. “Look around you. This house, my home, it holds a magnitude of memories. Now that mother is no longer able to live here, it seems so empty. Everything I’ve done over the years has been with her in mind and now I find I need to take this time to find out who I am and make a life for myself.”

Palmer eyes drifted to Gibbs. He was staring intently at the good doctor, almost as if he were trying to get inside the man’s mind. Just when his expression softened, as if he understood what Ducky was trying to say and he open his mouth…

“What’s for desert?” The sudden question, clearly out of the blue, caused everyone’s eyes to turn to DiNozzo. DiNozzo smiled brightly, his eyes somewhat glazed. It had not escaped Palmer's attention that DiNozzo had more than his share to drink and he couldn’t help but wonder what was up with the man. After all he’d been the one to fill Tony’s glass over and over. 

McGee rose from his chair next to Abby and moved to stand behind DiNozzo and in a soft, low voice suggested, “Come on, Tony, it’s time to I took you home.”

“I can take him home,” Ziva offered, her voice hopeful.

“No,” Gibbs said sharply, standing up suddenly. “We’ll see to Tony. You take Abby home.” Already he was around the table standing next to McGee. 

“Ducky, the meal was great.”

Palmer froze. Something other than the obvious was going on here, but he wasn’t sure what. Ziva was looked quizzically at Abby, who in turn shrugged, showing that she, too, had no idea. 

That didn’t stop Abby from catching on; she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, Ducky, thanks the food was absolutely the best.” Abby agreed. “Come on, Ziva.”

DiNozzo was looking up at Gibbs, adoration clearly written all over his face. “I can go home?”

Gibbs’ voice was unusually gentle as both he and McGee pulled Tony out of his seat. “Yeah, DiNozzo. You can come home.” 

Ziva cleared her throat. Her expression, while composed, indicated that she felt out of the loop. “Thank you very much, Ducky. It has been a most enjoyable evening,” she said formally and somewhat doubtfully, rising to follow the rest.

The men were almost to the door when Tony in the middle, twisted around. “Yep, food was good. Gotta go. I’m goin’ home.” He chirped giddily. Gibbs and McGee exchanged exasperated glances and herded Tony out.

“We’ll let ourselves out,” Gibbs tossed over his shoulder as they headed toward the door with Ziva and Abby following close behind.

Palmer and Ducky sat stunned. Ducky blinked. “Well that was interesting.”

Palmer slowly nodded his agreement. Without thinking about it he got up and carted a pile of dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Ducky followed suit, coming up behind him with a dish in each hand. “You needn’t stay. I’ll take care of these later.”

Standing at the sink, Palmer’s mind was a maelstrom of contradictory thoughts. Something about Tony’s attitude had struck a chord inside of him. Tony had looked like a love-sick puppy. Right at this moment in time Jimmy felt the same way. He’d always respected the medical examiner, but now he knew what he felt was more than that. 

“Don’t go,” he pleaded. “Don’t leave N.C.I.S., don’t leave me.”

Jimmy was pacing back in forth in front of the sink. How could he have not realized. How could he have not known? Lee had not been the first women he’d been with and while the sex had been wild and exciting, the need to keep it secret had added to the thrill of it, there had been something lacking. Deep down he’d known something was missing. It wasn’t until this moment that he knew what. 

“I’m gay,” Jimmy blurted out, surprised at the realization.

“Mr. Palmer…Jimmy…” Ducky was at a loss of what to say.

Palmer’s eyes got big, unable to believe he’d just said that out loud. “Doctor Mallard. I’m so sorry. I now you must find the whole idea disgusting…”

“Disgust? My dear boy. Homosexuality has been around since the time of ancient Greece. In fact there was a time…” His lecture was stopped by Palmer kissing him. That was until Jimmy pulled away.

“Gosh, Doctor Mallard, I don’t know what came over me. I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Ducky chuckled. “All things considering, don’t you think Doctor Mallard is a little formal? My friends call me Ducky.” 

“You’re…you’re not shocked?”

“Not entirely. I have been around the block a time or two. In fact I’m flattered; my main concern is …well…I am a good bit older then you.”

“Balderdash.” Palmer asserted rather loudly.

The blue eyes behind Ducky’s glasses blinked in surprise. “Where did you pick up a word like that?”

“Someone gave me this calendar. You learn a new word every day,” Palmer replied impishly. In fact Ducky had given it to him. “My point is you are only as old as you feel… and I’m hoping that...”

Ducky let out a sigh of resignation. “We’ll see. We’ll see.”

***

Palmer sat uncomfortably at the head table and nervously looked around the room. Director Vance stood tall behind the podium set at the center of the table. Next to him were several important dignitaries from sister agencies. Palmer was so proud that all these people felt the need to acknowledge Ducky’s leaving. 

There were two empty places, one he was sure was for the man of the evening, Ducky. Palmer knew the only reason he was there and not sitting at the table with the rest of the N.C.I.S. team was his working association with Ducky. 

He ran his finger under his tight collar and glanced at the table currently occupied by Tony, McGee and Abby. Three seats at the closest table were occupied by Tony, McGee, and Abby. Tony seemed fully recovered from the night before, though his eyes traversed the room seemingly looking for one person in particular. If Palmer were to make an educated guess, that person would be Gibbs. He figured the one of the vacant seats was for Gibbs but of Gibbs there was no sign. It was well known that Gibbs never attended these events, although, for Ducky’s sake, Palmer hoped he would show. The other seat Palmer knew was reserved for Ziva.

Somehow word of N.C.I.S.’s medical examiner’s retirement leaked out. More than one person suggested that they must throw a retirement dinner for him. This all snowballed into a Ducky Roast with N.C.I.S. footing the bill. So many people wanted to come that they had a problem finding a place large enough to hold the event. This was the end result.

 

At eight o’clock the door to the hotel’s largest meeting room opened and Ducky, looking fantastic dressed in a tuxedo with Ziva, beautiful in a blue dinner dress, on his arm. A multitude of expressions flashed over Ducky’s face. His eye behind his glasses, opened wide in surprise, narrowed in annoyance, finally softening in resignation and pleasure as they traveled around the room, noting all who were in attendance. Keeping this affair a secret from Ducky proved to be a major problem. In the end it was decided that Ziva would be the one to get him there. She was, after all, the most devious member of the team.

As Ziva escorted Ducky through the tables, everyone stood, honoring the man of the hour with a standing ovation. Palmer stood with all the others clapping enthusiastically. He winced hearing the shrillness of Abby’s whistling. Ziva bowed leaving Ducky to the Director’s care, slipping away to join her colleagues. 

Ducky walked over to where Director Vance stood, managing to surreptitiously pinching Palmer’s ear as he passed.

“Director Vance. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Dr. Mallard.” Vance responded. “If you will kindly have a seat.”

Ducky slipped into the chair next to Palmer.

“What did you do that for?” Palmer muttered, holding his aching ear.

Ducky merely ignored him. His attention total focused on the Director.

Vance tapped his glass with his knife getting everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are all here tonight to honor a man who has dedicated years to doing his best. I admit that I haven’t known him for very long, but I do know that N.C.I.S. will find it hard to replace him.” He reached down and picked up a huge pile of papers. “In my hand are just a few of the telegrams that were received once word of his retirement got out. Each one has either a glowing commentary or a heartfelt wish for his happiness.” He sorted through the pile. “Since I fear I cannot do this man justice I’ll turn over the podium to someone who can. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”  
The room went wild with applause as Gibbs, much to everyone’s amazement, entered from a door at the back of the room. Stopping to shake the Director’s hand, he stepped up to the podium. 

“Much as I abhor public speaking…” a smattering of laughter drowned out his words forcing Gibbs to wait until the laughter died down. “You have been a dear friend and it is with deep-regret that we let you go." He stopped and cleared his throat, then reached inside his jacket and pulled out an official folder. “Here in my hand is Dr. Donald Mallard’s official N.C.I.S. employee assessment file.” He took out his glasses and set them on his face. Quite a few people took the time to scoot their chairs nearer. "Umm. Name- Doctor Donald Mallard. Aliases-Ducky. Ahhh. Date of Birth – hmmm, Subject claims birth records destroyed in World War ll during the London Blitz.” He lowered his glasses and look directly at Ducky. “Just how old are you,” he asked, a small smile meant to defuse any animosity that Ducky might feel from all the questions. He looked back at the folder and continued. “An American Citizen, subject was a Medical Examiner for the City of London Police, Scotland Yard, and the Territory of Hong Kong.” Gibbs kept looking at Ducky as if learning about another man. It says here that you were involved with MI6 during the cold war.”

“Ouuu,ouuu,” Abby waved her hand’s excitedly. “Does that mean Ducky was a spy?”

“No, Abigail,” Ducky said firmly. 

Gibbs cleared his throat and continued. “Graduated from Eton College with honors. Graduated Edinburgh Medical School.

“With honors,” said Ducky sagely. 

“Presently Chief Medical Examiner.”

“A title I do not take lightly.”

“Expertise in all areas of his field. Fluent in French, German, Swahili. Duck, why would have felt the need to be proficient in Swahili?" Gibbs looked over at Ducky before going back to his reading. “Certified Pastry Chief? And apparently knows or has worked with every Medical Examiner in the Continental U.S. To which I am not surprised.” Gibbs set the folder down. “There’s a lot more. And I just want to say I’m gonna miss you like hell.”

Right there in front of everyone Gibbs gave Ducky a huge hug. Not to be left out the rest of team rushed up to be included. There was not a dry eye in the whole room. 

When everything died down, and everyone was once again in their seat, Ducky stood at the podium and wiped his eyes under his glasses using a napkin from the table. Food had appeared magically while this whole scene played out. “This has been wonderful. The most wonderful sendoff a person could possibly have.” He paused to clear his throat and place a hand on Palmer's shoulder, his eyes on the director. “But if you don’t mind. I think I’ll stay.” 

Before the Director could respond, pandemonium broke out. Food was suddenly hurled everywhere. Palmer managed to pull Ducky to the floor. Gibbs and Tony came to their rescue leading them past the table where Ziva, Abby, and McGee were slinging food with the best of them. One word from Gibbs and they stopped, dropped to the floor and followed.

Once they made it to fresh air, Palmer pushed back, watching as they couldn’t seem to help but laugh at each other. 

“Are you really staying,” asked Abby, clapping her hands in delight.

Gibbs and Tony were too busy brushing food off of each other’s suits.

Ducky moved to stand next to Palmer, letting his eyes say what his mouth couldn’t. “Yes, I think I will.”

Palmer hugged himself, delighted with Ducky’s decision.

Someone’s stomach growled and Tony asked, “Gee, I wander what we were going to have for desert?” Earning himself a head slap from Gibbs. “Thanks, Boss.”

That brought about another round of giggles from Abby, McGee, and Ziva.

Ducky moved closer to Palmer and whispered in his ear. “I know what I’m having for desert.” Louder and to the rest. “Well I don’t know about you, but I have work to do.” He started walking towards the parking area. “Coming, Mr. Palmer.”

It only took a second for Palmer to respond. “Yes, Doctor. Coming.” He waved to the others before racing after Donald ‘Ducky’ Mallard.


End file.
